


Madrid-Zagreb

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Luka and Gareth cuddle while on a plane trip





	Madrid-Zagreb

The morning air was cold and harsh, leaving goosebumps on Gareth’s skin. He was more than happy when got to climb the stairs leading to his plane, Luka walking behind him. His boyfriend was carrying all their luggage and Gareth felt a little guilty at that sight. Not that he had a choice in the matter, though. As long as he had troubles with his leg, Luka wouldn’t let him lift anything heavy, period.

He hurried to get into the plane so his lover could quickly follow and be protected from the wind too. Once he stepped inside, Luka stopped a second to sneeze before heading to their reserved places. Gareth couldn’t help but smile fondly at him when Luka wrinkled his nose, trying to suppress his coughing. There was a cute, almost rabbit-like look to him in that instant that made his lover weak at the knee.

“You should have put on a coat, you wouldn’t want to be sick for the Nations League.”

Luka pouted a little, putting the luggage down so he could rearrange his hair, disheveled by the outside wind. Gareth resisted, but only barely, the temptation to kiss him right there and then. It was better not to raise any attention for now, especially since they were here incognito. All they had to do was pretend they were regular passengers, not well-known football players.

“It’s not cold enough yet to put on a coat! And I won’t get sick!”

“If you say so…” Gareth chuckled as Luka huffed in annoyance, puffing out his cheeks.

His childish attitude contrasted with the fancy blue suit he was wearing and the Welsh man bit his lips, regretting that he just couldn’t ravish his boyfriend right there and then. Gareth took a deep breath, forbidding his mind for going down sinful paths. They would have all the time in the world later, in the privacy of the hotel room. Then Gareth would have his handsome Croatian all to himself. Maybe he would even make Luka leave the suit on…

Gareth gulped hard at the tempting images filling his mind. Thankfully for him, a more than welcome distraction pulled him back to reality when they reached their seats. Luka opened the cupboard above and started to put their luggage in. However, he frowned as he struggled to put the last one in. Gareth waited for a while, knowing his lover would get upset if he intervened too fast. However, when he saw that the flight attendants were starting to give them weird looks, he grabbed the baggage from Luka’s hands.

“Gareth, you shouldn’t be carrying that!” His lover protested, but by the time he shouted his disapproval, the luggage was already in the cupboard that Gareth then proceeded to close.

“It’s alright, I didn’t hurt myself. I appreciate to see you worrying about me, though.”

Luka crossed his arms to express his enjoyment, but he couldn’t keep his stern look on for long when Gareth ruffled his hair playfully, a bright smile on his face.

“Please Luka, don’t get upset for that. For once we have a few days just for us, I want you to enjoy it.”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry Gareth, I shouldn’t be treating you like a child. It’s just… I want to play with you during this whole season, I want it so bad. So I must make sure you don’t hurt yourself, do you understand?”

“Of course I understand, Lukita, I want nothing more than to play with you too, you know that. Now, let’s get to our seats before the flight crew comes to murder us because of how slow we are, okay?”

Luka nodded and he went to sit next to the window. He put a computer bag off his shoulder and laid it on the middle seat while Gareth sat on a third one. They were used to doing this, even though they didn’t like being apart from each other. They always kept one seat between them for the ten first minute of their flights, so that no curious journalist could spot them being all cuddly together. Once the plane started flying, however, it became more easy for them to detect suspicious people.

Luka yawned through the security speech, owning himself a few bad looks from other passengers. He couldn’t help it though. He was so used to traveling by plane for his job, even by helicopter sometimes, that he knew all that by heart and didn’t share the phobia of flying some passengers seemed to have.

On the contrary, he felt totally at peace as the engine started roaring, knowing that this was the beginning of a wonderful few days with his lover. Since Luka would play a friendly game against a Croatian team before international games, he had invented Gareth to spend this few days with him, in his country. He was feeling all giddy at the idea of taking his boyfriend there.

Of course, he would need to spend some time training, while Gareth would be doing exercises for his recovery, but still they would be together, at his home country. Then Gareth would fly to Wales while Luka stayed in Croatia for international games.

Almost no one knew about that, apart from the people the two players really trusted. They wanted this to be their little secret, far away from the cameras and the journalists. Hence why they were taking a regular plane, as if they were only two lovers going on vacation and not two worldwide famous football players.

After a while, Luka looked around, making sure that it was safe, then he put the computer bag on the floor to free the seat next to him. Gareth turned his head towards him and the smaller man offered him a playful wink, a bright smile on his lips. The Welsh man discreetly took off his seat belt then changed places so he would be close to Luka. His favorite midfielder rested a hand on his thigh, and Gareth quickly covered it with his own big palm. Luka sighed in happiness, closing his eyes for a second to really appreciate the moment.

It was what he planned to do, at least, but the exhaustion from days of training suddenly caught up to him. He didn’t realize it, but the purrs of the plane slowly lulled him into sleep, under Gareth’s amused eyes. The Welsh man didn’t say a word. His lover deserved the rest and he was happy just watching the peaceful look on his face as he slept soundly.

However, Luka quickly started shifting around, maybe prey to a bad dream. But before Gareth could intervene and try to wake him up to save him from his nightmare, Luka shifted in his sleep and laid his head on Gareth’s shoulder. He immediately calmed down, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, Lukita…” Gareth whispered, marveling at his boyfriend leaning against him.

He put a protective hand around his small frame, keeping him close, then laid a kiss on his soft hair. Luka squirmed a little, until Gareth’s lips fell on his cheek. The Welsh man laughed at that, but he stopped moving so that he wouldn’t disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

It soon got uncomfortable, with the armrest digging into Gareth’s side, but he bit the inside of his cheek and ignored the pain. Having Luka pressed against him, joy written all over his face, was definitely worth the struggle.

His boyfriend slept for a good two hours before waking up, blinking, confused as to where he was. Gareth quickly welcomed him by kissing the top of his nose and Luka immediately relaxed when he acknowledged Gareth’s presence.

“Did I sleep for long?”

“Yes, it looks like you needed it. We’ll be in Croatia in about half an hour now.”

“That’s great, I can’t wait to show you around! You’ll have fun, I promise! Also I’m so happy you’ll get to see me playing with my national team, even if it will only be a small game with nothing at stake. It means so much to me…”

This time, Gareth didn’t resist anymore and he leaned down to gently caress Luka’s lips with his own. His boyfriend gasped softly, opening his mouth to welcome the kiss. They parted just before it became too sensual, but the taste of the other lingered on their tongues, full of promises for the nights to come.

“Be careful, or I might start thinking that you’re more eager to visit my room than my natal country.” Luka teased his boyfriend.

“C’mon, Lukita, no need to be rude when you know quite well I want to do both.” Gareth replied with a smirk. “But for now, cuddling is just as good.”

He illustrated his words by peppering small kisses all over Luka’s hair and his lover giggled, although the blush on his cheeks showed Gareth his thoughts weren’t all innocent. He could have teased Luka about it, but decided not to. He wasn’t cruel enough to get him all worked up now.

“It sure is.” Luka smiled, caressing the back of Gareth’s hand with his thumb. “Also, I can’t wait to introduce you properly to everyone in the team! I’m sure they’re gonna love you!”

“Luka, you do know I already met most of your friends during games, right?”

“But it’s not the same! You’ll be part of the family, this time! Oh, don’t be surprised if they tease you a little. Domo might try to pull a joke on you, but that’s all in good spirit, I promise! Maybe mentioning the Champions League final in front of Dejan won’t be the best idea either and…”

“Calm down, Luka, I’ll behave and I won’t let your team freak me out, you have my word. I’m sure they’re all nice guys and you’re over thinking this.”

“Of course they’re nice! It’s just that I want all the people I love to get along…”

“It’ll be alright. I mean, I already know Mateo and I’m pretty sure your other friends will be just as great.”

“You’re right, I’m just stupid for worrying about this, sorry.”

“Hey, don’t say that, you’re not stupid. It’s normal for you to be a bit nervous, I am too. But we’ll do that together and it will be great, okay?”

“Okay.” Luka replied, reassured by Gareth’s confidence.

Before they could take their discussion any further, the staff announced that their plane was about to land soon. Luka knew that his teammates would be waiting for him at the airport and that those was their last moments alone before the evening, so he stared at Gareth with pleading eyes.

“Can I pretend I’m scared of landing so I can hold your hand and cuddle close to you?” Luka suggested, already leaning closer to Gareth.

“Of course, cariño.” Gareth replied, already opening his arms for him.

Luka didn’t need to be told twice. He eagerly accepted Gareth’s embrace and left a playful kiss on his cheek, feeling at peace. This trip was going to be amazing, he could already tell.


End file.
